Unrequited
by Marish89
Summary: Set after Underbelly. When Olivia finally informs Elliot of her feelings after she sees him and Dani in the squad room, what will the outcome be?


She turned around, and was struck by the sight before her. He was bent over _her_, displaying a relationship that was definitely much more beyond partnership or friendship. A variation of emotions went through her, from hate to anger to profound sadness.

She couldn't understand. She had been his partner for eight years. She had supported him, saved him, comforted him, and loved him from afar, but none of that mattered now, as she viewed the sight before her.

That woman had taken over her role with seeming ease, her role as partner, protector, confident and friend. _She_ had seemed not to realise the extent of her replacement. Maybe _she_ had just taken him for granted.

As Olivia felt the prickling sensation of tears gathering behind her eyes, she whipped her head around to look at her Boss. Stating quickly that she needed to get going, she walked quickly to the door.

"You're going to leave without seeing Elliot?" The surprise in his voice was evident.

"He's busy. I'll talk to him later," and as she opened the door, she turned and stated quickly, "Oh, and don't tell him I was here."

With that final remark she left as fast as she could without being seen, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

As she reached her apartment, she wondered about the definite emotions that were clouding her judgement and causing her pain and tears. Briefly she wondered what the extent of their relationship was.

It didn't matter, she didn't care anymore. How could she? In the matter of three seconds her whole world had been shattered, along with her heart and soul. Regardless of his current involvement with his new partner, she needed him to understand what he had done to her, but at the current point in time, she had no idea how to make it happen.

Formulating many different plans in which to display and inform him of her emotions, she was overcome by anguish and loss. Not only if he didn't return those emotions, it would break their friendship but also break her heart.

Deciding on a plan that wouldn't involve a face-to-face confrontation, Olivia began to write a letter.

_Dear Elliot, _

_I don't really know how to start this _

She tried again,

_Dear Elliot, _

_I don't know how to write this, but as _

Once more, she halted, before starting again.

_Dear Elliot, _

_I've never really been good with words, but I guess it's better this way. I don't really know how to begin but the beginning is most likely a good start. Eight years ago, I walked into this station, terrified at my new job and who my new partner was going to be. At first, I thought it would be Munch, you know the way he was looking at me over his glasses. And then you strolled into the squad room and I swear my heart stopped. When I found out that you where my new partner, I thought that something was wrong with the Captain; I mean how could he put me with the most attractive male man that I had ever seen and expect me to remain professional? At first, we built a friendship but as I grew to know and trust you more, I began to fall for you. _

_I suppose you can say that Kathy was always right. I always was in love with you, I just never tried to show you. Then your marriage was failing and I saw how upset you were over it. I desperately tried to give you the best advice that I could. I tried to make you understand that if you didn't change slightly, you would lose the best thing that ever happened to you. It sounds horrid to say, but I was right. You didn't change, and for that you lost your wife. I don't know if you still love her, but if you do; a word of advice. Try to open up and talk. You don't have to talk about the specifics but let your family know that you care. Because to you; it might be obvious but to others; it might not be. _

_The point of this letter, is to tell you that I'm in love with you, and I guess I always have been. I don't expect anything from you, because I'm quite sure with your involvement with Dani Beck, you only want friendship with me. Please don't let this make you uncomfortable, that was never my intention. _

_I just wanted you to know, and I hope to work with you next week. _

_Love Olivia. _

With that she ended the letter. Unsure of whether or not she made her point or if a confrontation would arise. Carefully she placed it in an envelope and hand-delivered it to his apartment.

A few hours later, Elliot arrived home, and looked at the mail in his letter box. One particular letter caught his attention. The script was strikingly familiar and he ripped the flap of the letter open and began to read.

As he finished the letter, a look of disbelief was clearly shown on his face. He couldn't believe that he had never noticed that his best friend was in love with him. He also didn't know how to behave around her anymore. All he knew was that a discussion was imminent.

Quickly, he drove to Olivia's apartment, pausing shortly before knocking on her door.

"Elliot," she said as the door opened, "Why are you here?"

"We need to talk," he stated as he followed her into the apartment, closing the door behind himself.

"You got the letter?" she stated in comprehension.

Elliot nodded but didn't continue.

"Why?" he asked.

Olivia responded, confused, "I don't understand. Why what?"

"Why did you tell me that?"

"Elliot, you have to understand that I never meant to make you uncomfortable, and I never meant to hurt you at all. I saw you today," she paused before breathing deeply and continuing, "at the station. I think it was fairly obvious that you weren't just partners. You're sleeping with her, and I couldn't take that. I always thought that after you and Kathy, that you would come to me. Instead, you separated yourself from me, and went to Rebecca and then to Dani. I just, I didn't know how to take it, but I knew that you had to know before I went back to work. I also knew that I couldn't just tell you, so I wrote it in a letter."

"But Olivia, you have to realise that we could never be just more than partners."

Inside, she winced at her name. Elliot calling her Olivia meant that they were no longer on friendly terms and that hurt her more than he would ever know.

"Why? Why can you be more than partners with her but not with me?" Suddenly she burst out, "What's so damn special about her?"

"Nothing. She's just a replacement. Your replacement. She was temporary and I knew that if I started something with her it wouldn't matter. You'd come back and she and I could still have something."

Olivia's shoulders began to shake with suppressed sobs. The fact that he never once considered it, never once thought about it, never once knew. It cut her deeply, and whatever friendship or partnership they had before, they would never have again.

"What do you want from me, Elliot?" Olivia responded tiredly, desperately wanting him to leave.

"Nothing anymore." He replied before heading to the door. With his hand on the door knob, a voice spoke from behind him.

"Good bye Elliot," he continued to leave, although her voice continued, "Just know wherever you are, that someone will always love you."

The door closed, and Olivia was left with a fragment of her shattered heart. Elliot, meanwhile, knowing that he had deeply hurt his best friend, walked off into the darkness wondering why his life had become so complicated.

The following day at work, a simple note on his desk, made his realise the true cost of his actions.

_'I'm sorry. I'll always love you.' _

He picked up the note and held it tenderly. Slowly, his whole being almost shaking in trepidation, Elliot walked into the Captain's office, still holding the tear-stained note.

As the Captain looked up at Elliot, his heart dropped.

"I'm sorry. She's gone," were the only words stated. After the final word was heard, both men looked at each other in sadness, neither knowing what to say or do.


End file.
